Even the Victor Loses
by RememberingAlways
Summary: At 17 Rose Weasley has grown up only knowing what life is like when it is plagued by war. She never went to Hogwarts and is taught magic along with the rest of her cousins by her extended family. One night she is saved by a random masked Death Eater and she will not stop until she knows who it was. EWE. Scorose. Full summary in Prologue.
1. Prologue

**Now this is my first Harry Potter story so I'm sorry if the characters are not 100% like they are in the books. I will update as much as possible and am open to suggestions!**

** Full Summary:**

**At seventeen Rose Weasley has grown up only knowing what life is like when it is plagued with war. She has been in hiding her whole life along with her family, being educated in magic by her mother, Hermione Weasley, her father, Ron Weasley, and the rest of her extended family. One night everything changes, a surprise attack on her family's home makes Rose find out that one person between her friends and family has betrayed them all. That same night while fighting she was let go by a masked death eater and does not tell the rest of her family, not even her best friend, Al Potter. Plus why do the words, 'Scorpius Malfoy' sound so familiar? EWE? Follows Deathly Hollows to a point but has some differences. Scorose.**

** I only own my pencil and paper all rights to Harry Potter go to JKR. I mean seriously, if I owned Harry Potter I wouldn't be writing on this website.**

**Even the Victor Loses**

Prologue:

(Seventeen years earlier)

Holding my daughter in my arms was a bittersweet moment. I, Ron Weasley, was a father; and looking at my beautiful wife I remembered everything I am fighting for is not in vain. Someday, my daughter would know a life where there was no war. Where her and her family could live a life where they did not have to be in hiding. Where her children could leave the house and not be worried about being attacked by Death Eaters. I would make sure of this.

The worst part is that this war seems to never end. We all thought that when Harry killed Voldemort it would all be over, sadly, that does not seem to be the case. The Death Eaters managed to regroup and recruit more people. Bellatrix was revived and it seems that Voldemort was not the only person that made a Horcrux. As their ranks continue to grow stronger the ministry grows weaker and the Order of the Phoenix is underground once again.

As my wife moves in her sleep I remember the small frizzy haired know-it-all she was in first year. She has grown since then into the women I now love, her once frizzy hair turning in soft curls and I can't do anything but appreciate her intelligence. Her intelligence has saved Harry and I many times now and I can't help for feeling lucky. Smiling to myself I remember that even though the war has threatened everything I love I still have an amazing family, loyal friends, the most amazing wife, and as of 30 minutes ago I have a daughter.

"Ron? Is that you?" I lean over and kiss my wife on the forehead. Her once shut eyes are looking over at me and scanning my expression, and as her eyes reach the bundle on my lap she smiles.

"Who else would I be?" I ask in a teasing tone, " 'Mione, are you ok? You should be asleep. I can tell you're tired." I can see the bags under her eyes which have become permanent. With the war 'Mione has become are head healer at the order. This does not allow her to have much sleep as she refuses to go to bed until she is 100% sure all of her patients are stable.

"I don't know, maybe Harry or Ginny?" as Hermione says this she sounds thoughtful as if she was thinking of all the ways to answer the question. "and Ron, I am fine. I will get my sleep, don't worry. Now can I please hold our daughter?" I gently lower the little girl in my arms into my wives. Hermione gently takes the child and kisses her forehead. "She is beautiful Ron. Our daughter is perfect."

"Of course she is 'Mione. With you as her mother she has to be perfect." I smile. I truly have my own family. No moment in my life will ever be more perfect than this.

"Hey with you as a father you never know Ron." Hermione has the look of laughter in her eyes. "You know something? We haven't named her yet."

"Well maybe we should name her after Tonks." The thought of our deceased friend reminds me that no matter how happy I am right now my family still has to fight. "That's what Harry and Ginny did with James and Albus."

"Yes but Tonks hated her first name. I say we use it as her middle name." My wife is looking contently at the child in her arms; for she is studying the little girls face as she tries to figure out a name. "How about Rosaline? We could call her Rose for short and even Rosie when she is younger."

"You know what? I like it. Rosaline Nymphadora Weasley, our little Rosie." I smile as I say my daughter's name. "You know 'Mione, we should probably get some sleep."

"Your right, can you put Rose in the crib?" Hermione hands me the sleeping Rose and as I place the girl into the crib I place a kiss on her forehead. As I lay down I remember that this is the first day of the rest of my life, and no one can change how I feel about my family.

After the new family falls asleep the house is quiet except for the quiet singing from Ginny Weasley as she sings her youngest son Albus asleep. It seems that everything is peaceful and the whole family inside the house will be able to have the first good night of sleep that they have had in a while. Suddenly a quiet whisper of a women's voice saying, "Good Luck Rose Weasley, I will see you on the battle field someday." Goes through the house unnoticed by the residents.

**There is your first chapter! I hope you liked it! As I said before I will try my hardest to update as soon as I can! Any suggestions? You can either PM me or post them in the reviews.**

**Thanks for Reading!**

**~Remembering Always~**


	2. Chapter 1: Rose's 17th B-Day

**Here's the next chapter! Now I will most likely not be updating this fast often, I just had a lot of time today. Hope you like it!**

**All rights to Harry Potter go to JKR, all I own is my computer.**

**Even the Victor Loses**

(17 years after prologue)

Walking through the hallway I can hear someone following me. It's a soft noise, and I can tell they are trying to sneak up on me; and it's probably just one of my cousins. I smile and continue walking but I still draw my wand, knowing my cousins they are probably just trying to play a joke but, you can't blame a girl for being prepared for the worst. Uncle Harry told all of us that we should always make sure to be on guard; for even though the base is hidden anything could happen.

Living at the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix has its perks though, I get to see my family daily and always know what is going on. Like today, it's my birthday and even though Grandma Weasley thinks she is surprising me I have known she plans to have the whole order over. It's what she does for everyone's birthday though.

Suddenly, I hear a noise like someone had kicked something, and as I turn around I hear a "bloody door" well I guess I just figured out who was following me.

"Al, get out from under the cloak, I know it's you" Al has been doing this since we were little, and him being only a month older than me he is my best guy friend. My cousin Al looks like Uncle Harry did at our age according to mum, with bright green eyes, messy black hair and tall build he is what my other friend Alice would call "hot" but Alice has had a crush on Al since we were eight so I doubt that I should be taking her word on this. Plus Al is my cousin so it's not like it matters to me if he's good looking or not.

"How did you know it was me?" Al's hair is even messier than normal, probably from hiding under the cloak.

"It's always you Al, plus you weren't really quiet either." I almost laugh at the expression he makes, with narrowed eyes and scrunched up face he looks rather funny.

"Not true Rose, it could have been Bellatrix herself following you. You never know…"

Now I laugh, "Al, I highly doubt Bellatrix is dumb enough to accidentally kick the door while following someone. She might be crazy but from what I heard she is not an idiot. Plus why would she be after me when the great 'Harry Potter' is just down stairs?"

"You never know Rose, we always knew you were special." Al always jokes about this, when I was four Uncle George called my Dad 'special' as an insult but I didn't know that and decided to ask my uncle if I was special to. Uncle George laughed and told me 'of course you are Rosie' so I then spent the rest of the day skipping around informing everyone that I was special.

"Can't you just drop that? I was four and that was close to 13 years ago. Plus you have used that joke since we were eight. It's sad that you can't come up with anything better, I always thought you were smarter than that." I smile and beckon for Al to follow me.

"Right, ready for the 'surprise' birthday party?"

"Not really a surprise anymore Al, I mean Grandma has been doing this every year for each one of us since we were six. But it will be nice to see Ali, now that we aren't allowed to owl each other I haven't talked to her in forever." Ali, her full name Alice, is my Uncle Neville's daughter, and since the order is worried about owls being intercepted we are not able to talk anymore. Ali and her younger brother Chris have become almost like honorary family members. Their dad, my Uncle Neville, went to school with my parents and is also my god father.

"Same, I can't wait to see Lorcan and Lysander." The twins are Al's two best guy friends. They are my Aunt Luna's kids and even though their mom is a little eccentric they are probably the most down to earth guys I have ever met.

As we enter the kitchen I say hi to my Aunt Ginny who is helping with the rest of my aunts cook dinner. Aunt Ginny is easily my favorite aunt and as Al's mom I have spent the most time with her. Surprisingly out of all of the females in my family my mom is the only one who can't cook, my grandma won't even let her in the kitchen. Last time mom tried cooking we ended up with burnt cookies and the kitchen was covered in the tomato sauce that was supposed to be on the spaghetti.

Continuing into the living room I see all my cousins. I wave to Dom as I walk over to see who's winning the chess game between Fred and James. Like my father I am fairly good at wizards chess and currently I am the reigning family champion.

"Queen to E5" I say quickly, and watch as Fred's queen takes James rook. I smile at James who is glaring at me. I can easily say that Fred is horrible at wizards chess and needs all the help he can get.

"Thanks Rose. Happy Birthday by the way."

"Welcome Freddie. Why are you guys playing chess anyway? You both suck at it."

"Nothing better to do. How does it feel to be seventeen? Your of age now so Uncle Ron can't call you a baby anymore."

"Great! But James I highly doubt my dad will ever not treat me like a baby, to him I will always be his baby girl." I smile slightly, I love my dad but he is the definition of overprotective. When I was dating Lorcan my dad would not let us leave the living room together, and he likes Lorcan.

As the fireplace signals that people are arriving I stand and say a quick "By." to my cousins. Hopefully this is Alice, I love my family but I need to talk to a girl my age every once in a while. Walking over to the fire place I smile as I see Uncle Neville step out, I give him a quick hug and turn back to the fire place to see Ali walk out. I quickly embrace the shorter girl and smile at her quickly.

"Happy Birthday Rose! Can you believe it? You are seventeen!" She gives me another hug.

"I know Ali! Come on lets go sit down, I haven't seen you in forever!" I smile at her. Looking over at Alice I admire her straight black hair, and remember that even when I was a child I wanted my hair like Ali's. Sadly, I got stuck with my Dad's red hair with my mom's curls and even though the curls have tamed over the years I have always wished for straight hair. Thinking about it, my hair could be worse, I could have Al's hair which doesn't even lay flat with the strongest hair gel.

"So, Ali has anything interesting happened over at your house? All we seem to do here is sit around and listen to my mom and Uncle Harry teach us defensive spells. I did beat James in a duel though, I don't think he has forgiven me for that yet…" Alice laughs. James always brags about being great at dueling so beating him is a pretty big deal between the cousins.

"Really? Well if I talk to James I am definitely bringing that up. He still keeps reminding me that he beat me last time we dueled, I really can't stand the git." Alice and James have never gotten along, the reason why changes daily so I have given up asking why she has something against James.

"You should, just imagine his face if-" I am cut off by the sound of Grandma Weasley calling us all to the dinner table. "Well we should get in there before the guys eat all the food."

As we sit down at the table I look around at everyone in there. Everyone is smiling and it almost makes you forget that we are in the middle of a war.

Leaning in to say goodbye to Alice I feel like crying. I have no idea when I am going to see her next and will miss her badly. Alice turns around to head to the fire place when suddenly the lights go out and we here Uncle Percy yell "GET DOWN!" I drop to the ground as the door fly's off its hinges and inwards. _Of course, out of all days the Death Eaters attack it happens on my birthday._ I quickly draw my wand and back into the kitchen quietly, I need to get out of the house so I have more space to fight and the back door seems like my only option.

As I go to open the door though I hear, "Hey! What are you doing!" and see a quick spell fly my way. I throw up a silent _Protego_ and duck. I was caught in the corner and unless someone in my family finds me I am in trouble. A stunning spell is sent my way and I duck again, I quickly yell "EXPELLIARMUS!" and cringe as I miss my target. _Well there goes my cover…_ As the Death Eater comes closer I can see a smirk appearing on his face. "Well, well. What have we got here? A run away?"

"No!" I say while shooting a stunning spell, I am no coward and will not be called one. The Death Eater easily deflects it and goes back to talking.

"Nice try kid," I cringe, I am no child. "but I have been dueling since before you were born. Just give up now before you embarrass yourself." He is smirking at me and almost looks like he wants to laugh.

"Just because you have more experience doesn't mean you're better at it; and I am not a kid." I shoot a stunner his way and as he blocks it he looks as if he is annoyed with me. "Uncle Harry took down Voldemort at my age and Voldemort had more experience than him."

The Death Eater Narrows his eyes, "Your 'Uncle Harry' got lucky."_Yup he is annoyed_. "And I would know if you're a child my sons your age."

"Well if your kid was stupid enough to join you then of course he acts like a child." I can tell I hit something there. I suddenly then see another spell head my way and drop to the ground so I don't get hit. _Maybe I shouldn't have criticized the son…_ I soon realize that I am in over my head. The person shooting spells at me is the better wizard and if something doesn't happen soon I am dead. Soon the Death Eater is standing over me and smirking.

"Not so brave are you now?" _I need to think of something._ I am disarmed and have nowhere to go, _where's the giant family when you need them?_ "Well little girl when your family finds you, you will be long gone, and my son's the idiot,** Avada Ked-**" I shut my eyes waiting for the spell to hit. Suddenly a new voice speaks up.

"Get up and get out of here, Dad won't stay knocked out for long." I look up and am faced with another Death Eater. _This must be the son…_ He holds out his hand and pulls me up.

"Thanks, I-"But a voice cuts me off.

"I think I hear voices over there!" I look quickly at the boy and go to run but he quickly grabs my arm.

"I am not letting you run off." Suddenly I feel a tug on my stomach and realize what the boy did. _The idiot just apparated, this is just great._

I rip my arm out of his grasp and stare at him. With the robes and mask on I still have no clue who he is but his grey eyes are looking me over.

"Where are we?" I ask suddenly, looking around I notice we are in the middle of somewoods._ This is just great._

"A place where I use to go camping as a child, I am sorry about my dad by the way. What did you do to piss him off so badly?" The reply is quiet and I lean in to make sure I hear him.

"Well I may or may not have said that his son must be an idiot for joining him and becoming a Death Eater." A flash of hurt goes through the boy's eyes, "I'm sorry about that though, I was just mad because he called me a child."

"It's ok, I probably would have done the same thing." I then realize that the boy still has his mask on.

"Yeah… ummm… I hope you don't mind me asking but why don't you take the mask off? I mean I'm not going to do anything if you do." The boy turns away from me, _what's such a big deal with a mask?_ " I didn't mean to offend, I was just wondering."

"No. It's fine. You should be going, your family is probably looking for you."

"Yes I probably should but what about you? Won't your dad be mad that you stunned him?" I ask this quietly, wondering what he will have to go through because he saved me.

"Dad didn't see that it was me, he will probably think that one of your family members did it. Are you ok? You're bleeding." He looks down at my leg, _Shit, I am bleeding. _The upper part of my pant leg is covered in blood and I now notice the pain in my leg as I step forward.

"I'm ok, Mom or Aunt Ginny will fix it when I get home." I smile but I know the smile hasn't reached my eyes. I shift my weight and grimace, _god that hurts._ The boy walks toward me, wand in hand.

"No you're hurt sit down and I will fix it." I slowly sit and look up at the boy. He is staring down at me and I slowly blush. He waves his wand and the pain in my leg dulls.

"Thanks." I slowly stand and see how my leg feels with weight on it. "I really should go, they are probably looking for me now."

"Probably," He nods his head as if agreeing with me. I turned to leave and give the boy a slight smile. Though right before I go I realize something, _I never asked him for his name_.

"Wait, can you tell me your name?" He backs up, and as he looks at me I can tell he is thinking.

"No." He says this suddenly and quickly apparates away. I stand there for a minute and look at the spot that he had stood at take my own wand and apparate home.

Appearing at my home all I could hear was, "ROSE! ROSE WHERE ARE YOU!" I quickly turn my head and yell, "I'M OVER HERE!" I continue to walk toward the house and see my mom running towards me.

"Rose," she hugs me quickly and looks down. "Rosie, are you bleeding?" I look down and see that there is still a stain on my jeans from where the cut had been.

"I'm fine mom, it's healed." My mom looks relieved but then quickly her eyes look at me and I can tell she wants to ask me something. "What's wrong mom?"

"Who healed it? I know you don't know that kind of magic Rose." _Great, it's not like I can tell her a Death Eater saved me from being killed and then actually made sure I was ok._

"Just a person mom, they didn't tell me their name." My mom's eyes widen and she looked surprised.

"Rosaline Nymphadora, tell me what happened." I can tell she is mad at me for not telling her what happened. _What can I say?_

"Seriously mom, I'm fine-" but she cuts me off.

"When you were thirteen what did you and Albus take from Harry because you wanted to go to Diagon Alley without anyone noticing?" I widened my eyes, _she is worried this isn't me._

"We took Uncle Harry's invisibility cloak. Mom it's me, don't worry." Suddenly my mom takes me into her arms and gives me a hug.

"Please don't do that again Rosie. We were all worried about you and I was scared they got you. Please just don't do that again." I can tell she is scared, she knows firsthand what can happen when you get tortured by Bellatrix.

"I won't mom, don't worry." I smile at her and turn toward the house.

"Can I go to bed? I'm tired and it has been a long day." She nods and returns the smile. I start to walk away but here her say my name.

"Rose?"

"Yes mom?"

"Happy seventeenth Birthday" I smile at her, happy that she is not asking me what happened anymore.

"Thanks mom." Turning back to the house I smile but I can't help but remember the boy who saved me. The rest of the night one question kept on returning to my mind, _who was that?_

**Hope you liked it! Any guesses on who the person was? **

**Poor Rose, she just wants to know who saved her. Plus Hermione will not give up until she figures out what happened to her daughter earlier. What about Ron? What is he going to say about Rose's disappearance? How about Al or Alice?**

**Any questions or suggestions PM me!**

**~RememberingAlways~**


	3. Chapter 2: Confused

**Here's the next chapter! Hope you like it!**

**All rights go to JKR, I only own my idea's.**

**Even the Victor Loses**

The rest of the week I couldn't seem to forget the boys grey eyes. They were different, and with a color like liquid metal they were hard to forget. I remembered how his eyes turned to a light blue when he first looked at me after saving me from his father; or when they darkened to a black when he saw the injury his father had inflicted on me. Even though he could be dangerous I wish to see him again, even if I could only say thank you.

My family continues to ask me what happened that night, why I was missing for so long. I still haven't told them about the boy, though I think Al knows that I haven't told them the whole truth on the events of the night. What could I even tell them though? I couldn't exactly go up to my dad and inform him that 'a random Death Eater was trying to kill me and his son stunned his dad and apparated us away, then helped me heal all the wounds his dad caused." Like that's a likely story, I mean we are not living in a fairy tale.

I continue to think as I grab some sweats and start walking down to breakfast. The past week has been hard. Everyone that lived at Grimmald place has been moved to the Burrow because the Death Eaters had found the head quarters. I only ask how they found us, Mum and Aunt Ginny had plenty of charms around the house so it could not be found and the only time I have heard the Fidelous Charm backfired on a person was when Uncle Harry's parents had been discovered. My cousin Fred had been the secret keeper (surprising I know but apparently the parents find him trustworthy) and I highly doubt he would have told anyone the location of the house.

One good thing about living at the Burrow was that Grandma Weasley was always cooking. Like now walking into the kitchen I could smell French toast and Bacon, plus an assortment of other foods. My favorite food being the French toast and since Grandma Molly knew this it was almost always on the table this week for breakfast. So while sitting down next to Al I quickly grabbed the plate of French toast because knowing my family if I don't take some now by the time I want some it will all be gone.

"Rose." I look over and see that Al is looking at me.

"What Al."

"Did you hear about the raid last night?" Now I am confused, normally I know these things before Al does.

"What raid?"

"Well apparently the Death Eaters attacked Diagon Alley last night." I looked at Al, he seemed like he was being serious but I couldn't be so sure.

"How do you know?"

"Uncle Ron and my Dad told me, they said that if there was another raid that they would be taking me with them." Now I was mad, they were going to take Al over me. _I have never lost a duel to Al, there is no way he would be more helpful than me._

"Are you serious? Well they better take me to, I will not be letting you go alone." _If Al goes I go, he needs backup._

"Rose, it's not like it's my decision who goes and who doesn't. I think they are still hesitant on letting you go since you disappeared that night, you will be safer staying here anyway." I couldn't believe what he was saying. Picturing Al on a mission without me would be like picturing life without my dad's crazy appetite.

"Well I am still going to talk to my dad about it."

"You can, but I think one of the reasons you aren't going is Uncle Ron doesn't want you to." Now I am mad, not at Al exactly but I am mad that he is correct.

"Yes Al, I have realized that but I find that more of a reason to talk to my Dad about it."

"Rose, you are safer here, we don't want to put your life in jeopardy." His green eyes look hopeful, and I can tell he means what he is saying. _He really is worried about me. _"Can you please just think about it Rose?"

"Sorry Al, you're not changing my mind on this. I am going to talk to my dad." Standing I look down at him one more time, "and it's not like you're any safer out there than I am."

"Rose, I highly doubt this is the best idea." I don't even look back at Al, I am finding my dad and talking to him about this no matter what Al says.

Finding Dad proved to be harder than I thought, I checked everywhere and not until I looked out my bedroom window did I find him. He was riding his broom throwing the Quaffle around with my Uncle Harry._ I should have known._

Running down to the pitch I grab my jumper, in February it is quite cold outside. Walking up to where they are flying I yell, "DAD!" waving my arms trying to get his attention. _I swear he must be deaf._ I yell again, "DAD!" This time both my Dad and Uncle Harry turn and while Uncle Harry waves at me my Dad fly's down to talk to me.

"Yes Rose?" Dad's ginger hair is windblown and he has a large smile on his face.

"I need to talk to you." _There, short and sweet. Hopefully he gets the point though._ It seems as if he does because he waves to Uncle Harry and starts towards the house.

"Sure Rose, but let's talk inside it is cold out here and your mother would kill me if I let you get sick." I smile, mom really doesn't need any more patients, plus I really don't feel like being bedridden.

"Okay, but I heard something today that really offends me." My dad turns to look at me eyebrows raised.

"And what did you hear?"

"Well I understand that you and Uncle Harry must have a plethora of reasons why I shouldn't go the next time you guys fight, but taking Al is the last straw!"

"Rosie, I just don't want you getting hurt. You went missing last time the Death Eaters attacked and still won't tell us what happened. Please understand that I am not doing this because I don't trust you, I just don't want to put you in a situation where you could end up in trouble." His eyes soften and I can tell he thought about all the different ways I could get hurt in this situation.

"Dad, I will be fine. You need to trust me; I can and will take care of myself. Al is my second and I am his backup, he is my best friend and I don't want him getting hurt. Plus what happened that night is my business and my business only." My voice has softened and I am trying to get my point across without losing my temper.

"I understand Rose that what happened to you is your business; but please look at this from my point of view, imagine if your kid disappeared and won't tell you what happened. I need to understand what happened before I let you go to the battlefield again."

"Dad," I look him straight in the eyes as I say this. "I don't even understand what happened myself. All you need to know is I'm fine and am not hurt."

"Rose, if you tell me I can help figure this out." I look up at him and smile.

"Sorry, but I need to figure this out alone. Just please let me go. I will be fine."

"Fine Rosie, but you need to keep your eyes open and remember your training. If you get hurt I will not forgive myself." I give my Dad a hug. He has always been there for me and even though he is over protective at times I still love him.

"Thank you Dad, I won't let you down."

"I highly doubt you could ever let me down Rosie." I give my Dad another quick hug and walk back to the kitchen. Hoping to catch Al and tell him that I have convinced my Dad to let me come with them.

**(A/N: Now I thought it would be good to have Ron's POV of the previous conversation so here you go!)**

When my daughter told me that we needed to talk I could tell there was a problem. Not that it is weird for me to talk to my daughter but the way she said it and how she was biting her cheek (a trait she picked up from her mother) made me realize she was mad. So when she said, "Okay, but I heard something today that really offends me." I wasn't surprised but I was confused about what she heard that would be making her so mad.

My daughter has grown into a beautiful young girl, with her mom's curly hair with my ginger color and blue eyes I find that if she would have gone to Hogwarts I would have had to fend off many admirers.

Looking back at my daughter I could tell she was waiting for me to ask her what happened so I slowly responded, "And what did you hear?"

"Well I understand that you and Uncle Harry must have a plethora-"_ man she is like her mom, big words and all… "_ -of reasons why I shouldn't go the next time you guys fight, but taking Al is the last straw!" I quickly think, _what is she talking about… wait, she probably heard that Harry and I told Al we were going to take him next time._

"Rosie, I just don't want you getting hurt. You went missing last time the Death Eaters attacked and still won't tell us what happened. Please understand that I am not doing this because I don't trust you, I just don't want to put you in a situation where you could end up in trouble." I say this slowly trying to get my point across without her blowing up on me, she definitely has inherited the Weasley temper.

"Dad, I will be fine. You need to trust me; I can and will take care of myself. Al is my second and I am his backup, he is my best friend and I don't want him getting hurt. Plus what happened that night is my business and my business only." Her voice has got quieter and I can tell that not only does she want to go on the mission but she is worried about her cousin. _I disagree though that this is only her business, I am her father. I am allowed to be worried about her._

"I understand Rose-"_ I need to be diplomatic with this. _"-that what happened to you is your business; but please look at this from my point of view, imagine if your kid disappeared and won't tell you what happened. I need to understand what happened before I let you go to the battlefield again." I could tell I hit a nerve though saying that.

"Dad," My thought about striking a nerve is proven when I can hear the venom in her voice as she says this. "I don't even understand what happened myself. All you need to know is I'm fine and am not hurt."

"Rose, if you tell me I can help figure this out." She smiles at me but I know she's not going to tell me.

"Sorry, but I need to figure this out alone. Just please let me go. I will be fine." _And we are back to letting her go… great._

"Fine Rosie, but you need to keep your eyes open and remember your training. If you get hurt I will not forgive myself." As she hugs me I realize I am giving in to her but remember that as long as she takes care of herself she will be fine.

As she lets go she says "Thank you Dad, I won't let you down." And I smile. _She could never let me down._

"I highly doubt you could ever let me down Rosie." She quickly hugs me again and turns away smiling at me. As she walks away I think about how much she has grown up and remember that I just told her she was allowed to go off and fight Death Eaters with the rest of the Order. _Please Merlin, don't let me regret this._

**(A/N: Well hope you liked Ron's POV but now we are back to Rose's POV)**

Still smiling as I walk into the kitchen I lock eyes with Al, I can tell he knows that I got my way, and when I sit down he mutters, "I can't believe this." I actually laugh, Al looks totally devastated at the moment and it's actually funny.

"You should, I am a very convincing person." I smirk as Al looks up at me in disbelief.

"Convincing my arse."

"You would be surprised Al, and do you know when we have to go with them anyway?" Now Al laughs,

"If you wouldn't have run off I would've known we are going tonight Rose. We are scouting Diagon Alley to see if they are going to try anything else" _wait, what did he say?_

"Wait, Tonight?"

"Yes my dear cousin, tonight." He laughs again,

"You can't be serious," _he can't be…_

"Great," I say this while walking away, towards my bedroom.

"Wait, Rose? Where are you going?"

As I turn I reply, "I'm taking a nap, I am not sacrificing my sleep for this mission."

"Well Rosie, you don't have to go, your sleep doesn't have to be harmed." Al is laughing throughout this whole statement.

"Nice try Al, but I am going with you guys no matter what"

**Hope you all liked it! I know there still was no Scorpius but he will be coming soon. Even without him I liked this chapter it showed Ron and Rose's father/daughter relationship. Plus you got to see more of the friendship between Rose and Al. Also more on Rose's personality. **

**Kalafina: Thank you! I hope you like this chapter to!**

**Reviews are welcome… **

**~Remembering Always~**


End file.
